Life in a Small Town
by Yami Baka
Summary: Y/YY R/B Yugi and Ryou go on a special trip to America along with nine other students from D. High. Their hosts decide to play a little matchmaking. They decide to have some fun along the way though. Includes.....


"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," shouted Yugi as he jumped around the room clutching his foot. Soon he calmed down and quickly slipped into his shoes, not wanting a repeat of what just happened. He grabbed the suitcase off the floor and dashed down the stairs.  
He dashed out the door, hollering to his grandpa that he would miss him as he went. He couldn't take the time to stop and properly say good-bye, he would just have to do it after he reached his final destination the next day.  
Soon he reached the school where a small crowd of teens with suitcases wandered around. A bus pulled up and they all crowded on it. Suitcases and backpacks were strown about, and excited talk filled the bus. Ryou and Yugi talked happily about the trip. They would be going to America for an entire year. The trip was for the few students who had perfect attendence the entire year or hadn't made anything below a 98 on anything. Ryou and Yugi fell into the perfect grades section. Fortunately for the school in this case there were only twelve people that fell into either category.  
The bus ride was only about an hour long. At the airport they went though the usual process of getting their baggage checked, showing passports, waiting, being checked, and loading. With so many people it took even longer then usual. The plane ride was boring too. It took about nine hours to reach the airport in Atlanta. ((a/n: I'm just guessing on that. It's about how long it takes to get from New York to somewhere in Europe though)) The students looked around at the huge airport.  
One of the students spoke in breathless awe, "They did say the Atlanta airport was the second biggest in the world, but I had no idea it was this big. I mean, wow."  
All the other students were in complete agreement. Their eyes stayed wide as they went though customs and recieved their baggage.  
Waiting for them was a large school bus. It had a white top with big white bulgy things on top. The bus's driver, a middle aged man that kindly greeted them, seemed really nice. He smiled and lead them all onto the bus. Every one settled down and he turned some music on. The two hour drive seemed to pass in no time with most of the students talking to the man. He regailed them with tales of his childhood while he drove the bus.  
Soon they had reached a moderate sized High School in the northern corner of Georgia. A dozen or so cars were parked outside it, and a whole bunch of people milled around outside them. An excited shout went up when both parties spotted the other.   
As soon as the bus stopped the teens pored out. A woman that looked to be in her forties greeted them.  
"Hello students, welcome to Trenton, Georgia. I hope I shall see all of you in two months when the term starts. But for now you shall be going with the family that has agreed to offer you a place to stay. Now, when I call your name I shall also call a family's name. They will raise their hand and you shall go to them. After you are paired up with a family you are free to go. You should all have you stuff with you. Ah yes, a week before term starts I would like you to come visit me. I shall set your schedule to match a person of your choices, or you may choose to have a schedule where in each class you have someone you know. We just want to make this as enjoyable as possible. Alrighty then, let's begin. Ayame Usaki, you shall go with the McBrairs. Mr. McBrair, please hold up your hand. Good, Cho Dai, you shall be staying with the Scotts, Mrs. Scott. Kin Hosha, the Arlans. Kimi Kirona, the Gains. Um, Kyoshi Yamitagi, the Brants. Ryou Bakura, the Richards. Maeko Sanga, the Harts. Nami Tsurai, the Porters. Sen Taijii, the Odailees. Yugi Mouto, the Myes. and Shiro Catsuni, the Syders. Alright, that's everyone. I'll see you in a few months."  
The students paired off with their given families. Warm introductions followed. Yugi looked around for the family he was supposed to go with, but no one had raised their hand. He hesitantly walked up to a woman with dark black hair and warm brown eyes. He tapped her on her shoulder and quietly asked, "Can you point the Myes out to me Miss? No one raised their hand."  
The woman turned a warm grin on him, "I'm so sorry Sweetheart. I'm Mrs. Richards. You'll be riding with me. Mrs. Myes couldn't come, she had to work. Kira was supposed to greet you, but I guess she ran off again. See the blonde boy over there helping the boy with white hair load his stuff up? That's where my car is. Just go tell Ethan that you are riding with us. I'll go find Kira.  
Yugi dragged the suit case over to the car where he was greeted by Bakura and Ethan.   
"You must be Kira's guest," he exclaimed happily. "I hope you don't mind cramming in the backseat with me and Bakura here. The front seat is reserved for Kira because she's awfully scarey. I don't think you two could handle it."  
Just then a pretty girl bounced up. She was about 5'5 and really slender, she had waist lenghth black hair pulled into a braid with two silver strands falling out in front. Her eyes were a pale silvery-blue and her skin was a medium brown. She stuck her tongue out at Ethan and turned to the two boys, "Just ignore him, I'm Kira. I take it you two are our guests. Good, I simply can't wait to get to know you better. Your mom is on her way, she said we better be packed and in the car when she got back. Which one of you is staying with me?" As she spoke she pulled a necklace out from where it had been tucked in her shirt and started playing with it. It was a black circular disk made of onyx. Etched into the black rock was a large bird with it's wings spread, around the edges, much smaller then the bird, was the bird again, a rabbit, a bear, a turtle, a snake, and a cat. The picture looked alot like slightly fleshed out cave drawings. They were composed of a lot of lines.  
Bakura's eyes darted over it, then the one hanging around the boys neck. It was similar, only instead of a large bird his held a snake. Maybe they were just gifts to each other.  
The four teens piled into the car when they spotted Mrs. Richards coming. They spent the ten minute drive talking about various things. The three Americans started singing a strange rap song call Boogie Woogi Woo when it came on the radio. Apparently it was a favorite.   
Soon they reached their destination. The two families were neighbors. Kira bounced out of the car and grabbed Yugi's stuff from the trunk. She then led the slightly shorter boy to her house.   
Once in she dropped the stuff on the floor and hollered out, "We're here. Lily Pad, Joshy, Gavin, Bri, come and meet Yugi."  
Four children rushed out of various rooms.   
"I'm Lily," a girl of fifteen stated. She had shoulder lenghth black hair, light amber eyes and pale skin.   
A tall ten year old boy stepped up and grasped his hand. He had short, messy black hair, pale blue eyes, and slightly darker skin the Kira. "I'm Josh," he said.  
A slightly shorter ten year old stepped up next. He had sandy blonde hair, pale skin, and happy green eyes. He smiled at Yugi and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Gavin."  
A younger replica of Kira, with the exception of the blue eyes as hers were amber, smiled shyly at him. "I'm Brianna," she stated politely, "It is very nice to make you aquaintance Yugi."  
"I'm glad to meet all of you," Yugi happily stated, observing the necklace Brianna wore. It was the same as Ethan and Kira's, but hers held a rabbit.   
"Now, I think it's time for a tour of the house," Kira happily stated. "I think we shall start with the kitchen cause I'm hungry."  
All the occupants of the room sweatdropped. Kira skipped into the kitchen. Yugi followed.  
Chocolate chip cookies, oreos, and milk were passed out.   
"Kira, Lara is coming over tonight. Is that okay?" Bri asked.  
"Of course Sweetling, Yugi might as well meet her. She'll be spending alot of time with us. Tomorrow she can help set up the surprise. Which reminds me, Mom is taking you out on a tour of the town Yugi. You'll meet with all the other students at the Pizza Hut. Car Pools have been organized, five in one car six in the other."  
Josh looked at the boy and smiled. He wasn't one for talking.  
  
A boy, man really, with messy black hair and dark amber eyes dashed into the room. He flashed a crooked grin at the assembled crowd and laughed. "I knew you'd be in here. Mom says go unload the van. I have to help him unload his stuff. Oh, and by the way, I'm Jason, eldest of the Myes children. I don't live here, just to tell you. Now, follow me."  
He dashed into the living room and grabbed Yugi's suitcase. The boy followed after him. Jason walked down a hallway and opened the first door on the right. The room inside was, awesome. The walls were painted a sky blue, with clouds on the ceiling. The carpet was thick and looked like grass. The two beds had posts that looked like trees. The curtains that hung from it were like vine doorways. It actually looked like a passable outdoors scene.  
Jason walked to a closet and stashed the suitcase inside. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw it, for on the inside of the closet door was a picture of him, and Yami. Yugi was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and chin propped on his hands. Yami was standing behind Yugi, shirtless.  
"W-where did that picture come from?" he nervously questioned.  
Jason looked at the picture and laughed, "Oh that, Kira drew it. She said you were totally sexy. Your other half too. This is her room you know. I hope you don't mind sharing with her. The vine curtains are for privacy."  
Yugi paled, he didn't mind sharing the room, but did he just say, "Your other half too?" That would mean they knew about Yami.  
Kira bounced into the room, "Jason, get out. It's my room, you don't even live here."  
"I'm going squirt, he just wanted to know about your picture. So I told him."  
"Oh, well that alright then. What do you think of it Yugi? Did I get you both right?" she asked one her brother had left. "And do you think Ryou will let me draw him? Oh, by the way, what's your other half's name? Tell him he can come out."  
"How do you know about Yami?" Yugi questioned.  
"Well that's simple, he doesn't look the same as you. I would have to be blind not to notice. Now get out now Yami. I know you can."  
Yugi let out a sigh of resignation and Yami appeared beside him.  
Kira clapped her hands and bounced up and down with joy. "Now watch this," she said. The circular necklace to pulse with a black light and another appeared beside her. She was shorter then Kira with slightly darker skin and silver eyes.   
Yami and Yugi stared in shock.  
"Meet Kiara, my animal spirit. She is the inhabitant of the Shiqui Bird Disk. There are six Shiqui Disks in all. I hold one, along with Ethan, Bri, Lara, Cari, and Micah. You shall be meeting them all soon. Now, let's unpack all your stuff. And, the bathroom is through that door."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, whadya think? Oh, and I forgot to do this at the beginning. I no own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did it would be all slashy, Tea would be dead, and people would wear less clothing. 


End file.
